Talk:Earth starships
Intrepid NV-01? What exactly is the source for the registry and class for the Intrepid being NV-01 and NV class, respectively? Even if there are markings on the ship's hull revealing it to be NV-01 (doubtful, at least I can't see it), that doesn't mean it's class was "NV". I will remove the new revisions as I truly believe them to be non-canon or mistakes, but an archivist can feel free to replace them so long as they provide an explanation as to its source. --From Andoria with Love 03:15, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Orion contact Why is this speculation here? *"A Y class cargo ship was seen in orbit of Verex III in the Borderland, it is unlikely that the Earth Cargo Authority would operate in this area due to the Orion prescence." This has nothing to do with this list, as that specific ship is referenced at Unnamed Y class starships. It was never stated that "no Earth vessels were ever dare to an Orion trade planet" or anything of the like. The ECA was not Earth Starfleet. --Alan del Beccio 17:08, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Furthermore, the Horizon is said to have missed a rendezvous with an Orion freighter at some point, so that's canon evidence that the ECS does trade with the orions. I'm gonna remove the "it's unlikely..." part and rewrite the rest of the note to note that the unnamed ship "might" work for the ECS, as it's not canonicly clear that all Y-Class vessels are ECS too. Capricorn 08:41, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Other NX vessels Just a question where may I find infomation on other NX class ships I'm trying to find the Gemini because I think I saw it some where, please help! :) :There was no NX class ship named the Gemini in canon. The only two seen in canon were the Enterprise and the Columbia. If the work you are looking for is non canon, you might want to try Memory Beta, a link to which is at the bottom of the home page of this site. :Also, keep in mind that an article's talk page should only be for postings about the article itself.--31dot 12:56, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you. I just need to find it because I'm working on a fan based production. Do you think NX-03 would be O.K. for the registry? :If it's your production, it can be whatever you like.--31dot 13:13, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Intrepid + Sarajevo... redux NCC-164-42-B added registry numbers for the Intrepid as "NA-01" and the Sarajevo as "NC-27". I've removed them for the time being... what's the basis for these? -- Sulfur 15:00, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Page move required This needs to be moved to another name since Earth Starfleet was deemed to be the same organization as Starfleet and merged into that page. However, we cannot merge it with Federation starships since none of these ships belonged to the Federation, nor can we move it to Starfleet starships since practically all the ships in the Federation starships page are also Starfleet ships. In other words, the ships on the Federation starship page should then join these ships in a Starfleet starships page, which means we would have two lists with the same information. I suggest moving this page to something along the lines of 22nd century Starfleet starships, Starfleet starships (22nd century), or Pre-Federation Starfeet starships. Any preferences to either of these, or any other suggestions? --From Andoria with Love 07:06, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :Have any of these ever been specifically mentioned as an Earth ship/vessel? I noticed that on the classes page, that is Earth Starship classes, that even the NX and Intrepid type etc.. is there, if the classes can be listed under Earth, could these ships be as well? If that doesn't work, Starfleet (22nd century) might work, or Pre-Federation starships. The alternate idea might be, if they were ever mentioned as vessels for United Earth. Now that I remember it...in the Enterprise episode, The Expanse, the Klingons referred to the arriving ships as Earth Vessels. Would that work?--Terran Officer 07:16, 14 July 2008 (UTC)